noche de abstinencia
by darkness-alive
Summary: A todos les gustan las bromas, ¿pero sera igual de divertido si juegan con los vicios de uno? pues preguntemosles al duo de albinos vocaloid Haku y Dell.


Como todos saben...ninguno de los vocaloids me pertenece. todo va a sus respectivos creadores, o dise adores...como sea.

una explicaci n...lo que ponga entre comillas seran los pensamientos del personaje, eso y que separare las escenas de conversacion con las de relato. Gracias

Haku Yowane, conocida por sus amigos vocaloids como "la belleza depresiva" , porque la llamaban asi? pues porque ella se deprimia tan facilmente, que no habia noche en la que no se ahogara en alcohol. Ella era t mida, pero decidida; sensible, pero sus golpes dolian. En otras palabras, una mujer de hermosa figura y de hermoso coraz n.

Dell Honne, conocido por sus compa eros como "el nicoti-maniaco", como "el menos 30 grados" o incluso como "Hell done" (este ultimo significa "hecho infierno" en ingles) , el porque de sus multiples apodos era algo obvio, siempre podias verlo fumando un cigarrillo, el era anormalmente frio y calculador, e incluso a veces podia ser arrogante, a n asi la unica persona existente capas de ver el "lado amable" de Dell, eran sus mejores amigos Gackupo Kamui y Haku Yowane, aunque para muchos Haku y Dell, mas que amigos, parecian hermanos gemelos.

Pues Ver n, una noche los demas miembros del grupo vocaloid, planearon una buena broma para los "falsos hermanos". Broma que consistiria en negarles sus mas preciados vicios : el cigarro y el alcohol.

Haku y Dell estan caminando juntos al apartamento que estaban compartiendo (puesto que Haku tenia miedo de vivir sola y de que Dell no tenia suficiente para pagar una renta completa.) mientras que 2 personas los vigilaban escondidos detras de una pared.

oye Gackupo-san, estas seguro de que deberiamos hacer esto? digo, como te sentirias si te quitaramos tus berenjenas? - dijo un asustadiso Len vestido con un traje ninja negro

no habr problema Len-dono, lo peor que puede pasar es que Dell nos mate a todos - dijo Gackupo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que no se mostraba por estar vestido con un traje ninja negro como Len, asi que no se podian ver sus bocas.

piensas que eso es poco? , nos puede asesinar! - susurro Len a Gackupo mostrando un fuerte miedo en su voz

tenemos a Meiko-dono y a Luka-dono de nuestro lado, estaremos a salvo - respondio el samurai con toda confianza

entonces continuemos con el plan - dijo Len un poco mas decidido.

asi se habla Len-dono - exclamo Gackupo mostrando un gran entusiasmo por molestar a su mejor amigo el "nicoti-maniaco

Len uso su agil cuerpo para llegar rapido al apartamento del duo de albinos, sustitullendo las botellas de alcohol con gaseosas y los cigarrillos por paletas dulces para despues desaparecer si deja rastro ni de si msimo ni de los tan preciados vicios de sus 2 albinos amigos.

mientras tanto Gackupo intentaba distraer al duo de viciosos

Hola Dell-dono, Haku-dono! - dijo emocionado Gackupo mientras que se aparecia enfrente de los 2 mencionados

hola, Gackupo - contesto Dell intentando mostrar interes, cosa que no logr

buenas noches, Gackupo-san - contesto Haku de forma amable

y? que haces con esas ropas? no me digas que Luka te forzo a usarlas? - dijo Dell en tono de burla al ver las ropas de Gackupo

no te burles Dell-kun - critico Haku algo molesta

calmate, despues de todo, Gackupo no tiene voluntad propia - continuo Dell mostandose algo molesto con Haku

como que no tengo voluntad? - grito Gackupo fingiendo furia

es al verdad, sino no estarias usando ese traje - continuo burlandose algo divertido por la reaccion del samurai

pues... - Gackupo intento defenderse, sin exito

bue...bueno Dell-kun, vamonos a casa - dijo Haku con algo de miedo de que sus 2 compa eros masculinos empesaran una pelea, sabiendo que aunque Dell fume demasido, sabia pelear.

cierto, casi no me quedan cigarrillos, mejor vamonos - dijo Dell casi al instante

entonces mientras que el duo de albinos continuaba de regreso a su apartamento...Gackupo los despedia olvidandose de su que...

un momento...MIERDA! - grito Gackupo al darse cuenta de que habia fallado, o almenos eso creyo pues no contaba con la astucia y velocidad de Len.

mientras tanto Dell y Haku...

Dell-kun, si no te hubiese detenido, hubieses peleado con Gackupo, verdad? - pregunto Haku con leve timidez

y que si lo hubiese echo? - contesto Dell de manera fria, como lo hacia normalmente

pues te hubieses metido en problemas! - contesto Haku mostrando una leve ira

y eso te perjudica? - contesto Dell con una frialdad aun mayor

pu...pues, si - termino Haku con cabis baja y un sonrojo facil de notar por cualquiera, exepto por el frio de Dell

pero calmate, aun si yo me metiese en problemas, no dejaria que te lleven - contesto Dell

llevarme? a donde? - contesto Haku con ingenuidad

pues a la carcel claro!, despues de todo, aunque no lo parescas eres muy joven para beber y aun asi lo haces, te podrian mandar a una correpcional - contesto Dell fulminante y divertido de ver la cara de Haku al escucharle

pe...pe...pero si tu tambien eres muy joven para fumar - contesto Haku con un fuerte sonrojo, uno que hasta Dell noto

pero uno no baila el caramelldansen por fumar, como la otra noche con Meiko, Gumi y Kaito - dijo Dell haciendo memoria

esa es una exepcion! - chillo Haku intentando defenderse, cosa imposible si tu enemigo es Dell

ya ya, si te calmas beberas toido lo que quieras cuando lleguemos a casa - finalizo Dell la "divertida" conversacion

y siguieron caminando sin saber lo que les esperaba, lo que seria la peor noche de sus vidas...o tal vez no.

PERO QUE MIERDA PASA AQUI! DONDE ESTA MI PAQUETE DE 100 CIGARRILOS NOCTURNOS? - grito Dell con la furia de un demonio, o talvez de miles

ALQUIEN ME ODIA! ALGUIEN NOS ODIA DELL-KUN! - lloraba Haku tirada en el suelo en posicion fetal mientras que intentaba inutilmente emborracharse con las gaseosas

PERO QUIEN PUDO SER!...un momento...GACKUPO! - grito Dell, tan pero tan fuerte que cuando Gackupo estornudo no salio lo que deberia salir, sino que salio sangre de la anriz, se le revento una vena jaja

POR QUE GACKUPO-SAN? POR QUE? - Haku seguia llorando solo que ahora estaba tirada boca abajo sobre su cama

porque es un imbecil, por eso! - contesto Dell calmandose un poco

pero parecia ser tan buen tipo! - dijo Haku mientras que paraba el llanto

bueno, cuenta la leyenda que esa noche Gackupo no pudo dormir porque cada 5 minutos estornudaba

ahora que hacemos? Del-kun? - preguntaba Haku esperando que Dell hallara una respuesta como siempre

solo nos queda esperar hasta ma ana, despues de todo, todas las tiendas estan cerradas - dijo Dell sumamente preocupado

bueno, si eso crees?, y que haremos hasta ma ana? - pregunto Haku siendo conciente de que no podria dormir sin haber ingerido su gran raci n de alcohol.

Pues que m s nos queda que irnos a dormir! - contesto Dell mostrando esa furia que a cualquiera asustaba, y Haku no era la esepcion

pe...pe...pero...no podre dormir - sollozo Haku, ella estaba herida por la forma en la que Dell le grito

ya que! , como no puedes dormir, yo tempoco lo hare, despues de todo seria cruel irme a dormir sabiendo que tu no puedes - dijo Dell dedicandole a Haku una sonrisa, una de esas que el escasamente usaba

gra...gracias Dell-kun - contesto Haku sonrojada al ver la sonrisa de Dell

y asi pasaron las horas, tanto Haku como Dell se l pasaron en silencio mirandose fijamente, pues no tenian nada mas que hacer

hasta que a Dell se le ocurrio algo.

CIERTO! COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO? - grito Dell mientras que se levantaba violentamente

que pasa Dell-kun? - pregunto Haku realmente sorprendida por la accion del albino

usando la hornilla con una olla, agua y un poco de alcohol etilico puedo preparar almenos un equivalente a una botella de alcohol! - anuncio Dell mostrando orgullo de si mismo

ESE ES MI DELL! - grito Haku sin darse cuenta de lo que decia, cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo a m s no poder - n...no es...es que...etto...yo...ayy!

calmate, no dijiste nada malo - dijo Dell intentando calmar a su emotiva compa era

despues de 15 minutos Haku ya tenia preparada una botella de alcohol, ella estaba tan feliz que por un momento se olvido de agradecer a Dell por haberle preparado su tan preciada bebida.

D...Dell-kun, quieres un poco? - dijo Haku invitandole a Dell un peque o vaso de la bebida que el mismo Dell habia preparado hace unos momentos

estas segura? con lo que te gusta el alcohol - cuestiono Dell la extra a oferta de Haku

s...si despues de todo te tomanste la molestia de prepararla para mi - contesto Haku

Oye Haku, te estas poniendo roja... estas bien? - pregunto Dell - " no sera por el alcohol? , !rayos! deseguro que lo hice demasiado puro!"

Dell-kuuun , jeje, vamosh gugar - dijo Haku ya tambaleandose - nunca quieresh gugar conmigho, esho me ponge trite, vamosh shi?

HA...HAKU! calmate! ya estas borracha - esclamo Dell intentando detener a su amiga mientras que esta tambaleaba hacia el

yo?, borrasha? !hip! esho esh imposhibhe, sholo tome un oshito vajito - dijo Haku cada ves mas serca de Dell

no querras decir unos cinco vasitos - pregunto Dell por el error de su amiga

esho esho! sha savia io que sholo thu me pogriash entendher - dijo Haku cada ves mas roja y aun mas serca de Dell

Haku fue asercandose cada vez mas y mas a Dell, acorralandolo hacia una esquina oscura del departamento mientras que seguia soltando suaves risitas.  
Era solo cuestion de segundos para que Haku alcansara a Dell, y asi fue, Dell estaba muy cansado como para poder hacerle frente a la "beleza depresiva", quien aunque algunos no lo crean, tiene mas fuerza que Dell e incluso podria darle pelea a Gackupo.

C...Calmate Haku! ya bebiste suficiente, vete a dormir - dijo Dell algo asustado por su situacion, como normalmente cada uno se ahogba en su vicio, nunca habia pasado algo como esto

Pero entonces Haku empeso a llorar

D...Dell-kun... esh que acasho me odiah? - pregunto Haku en sus suaves llantos

y ahora que te pasa? - pregunto confundido

esh que te vash tempano en lash mananas, pasash el dia con Gackupu-shan y Kajito-shan, sholo nosh vemosh en lah noches, y ademash cuando eshtamoh juntos sholo te quedah en silencio fumanyo - dijo Haku haciendo su maximo esfuerso por aguantar las lagrimas

Ha...Haku? no te entiendo no pasas todo el dia con Miku, Rin y Gumi? - pregunto Dell cada vez mas extra ado por ver a Haku actuar asi

pero aun ashi te echtrano, ya no hablamosh como antech - Dijo Haku aercando su rostro al de Dell - te shiento cada ved mah lejosh

Haku fue asercando su rostro cada ves mas y mas al de Dell llegando al punto en el que sus respiaciones chocaban, Haku estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con los de Dell cuando un rayo de luz choco con su rsotro, anunciando que la noche habia terminado, dandole paso al nuevo dia, en ese momento se desmayo, cayendo en los brazos de su amigo.

Haku, espero que no recuerdes nada de lo ocurrido esta noche - susurro Dell mientras que cargaba a Haku hacia su cama.

Dell-kun - balbuceaba Haku entre sue os

. . . . . . . - Dell no se inmuto ante ello, tras lo ocurrido hace solo un momento nada podria volver a sosprenderlo - me pregunto en que estaras so ando

Dell-kun , deja ese cigarrilo - balbuceo Haku mientras que Dell la ponia en su cama

ya fuiste - susurro Dell molesto cuando escucho el balbuceo de Haku

dejalo, no quiero que me dejes sola - balbuceo Haku mientras que empesaba a dar vueltas en su cama

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - Dell se quedo callado por un momento, le acaricio la mejilla a Haku y se salio a buscar alguna tienda donde vendiesen cigarrillos.

Solo para darse cuenta de que a unas 4 cuadras de ahi, habia una tienda que habria las 24 horas.

MIERDA! - Grito Dell a tal nivel que todos en Japon lo escucharon

Cuentan los rumores que esa misma tarde Len y Gackupo fueron crucificados y mostrados en medio del barrio de Akibahara, donde miles de fangirls locas los acosaron hasta que los paramedicos se los llevaron, tanbien se cuenta que desde entonces Haku y Dell pasan mas tiempo juntos y por ello Haku estaba cada dia mas feliz.

Haku, hace 2 semanas que no bebes, te pasa algo? - pregunto Meiko a su amiga bebedora

pues...es que...desde hace un tiempo que estoy pasando mas tiempo con Dell-kun - contesto Haku sonrojandose

oh? asi que estas tan feliz que no necesitas mas el alcohol? - cuestiono Meiko de forma coqueta

eh? feliz yo? - dijo Haku con la craa realmente roja - tampoco es para tanto o si?

por favor! - hace 2 semanas que no te deprimes sin importa lo que te pase...has cambiado - dijo Meiko

si ella cambia es porque ella lo desea asi - interrumpio Dell, quien estaba apoyado del marco de la puerta de la habitacion

Dell-kun! - exclamo Haku con sorpresa

holas Dell- dijo Meiko - te ves como todo un caballero defendiendo a su chica

imagina lo que quieras - exclamo Dell con desgano - me importa muy poco

Dell-kun - susurro Haku entristecida por el comentario de Dell

Haku, recuerdas cuando nos forzaron a pasar una noche sin fumar o beber? - pregunto Dell mirandole fijo

solo hasta que bebi el trago que preparaste - dijo Haku - despues de eso mis memorias estan borrosas

ya veo, cuando te emborrachaste, me dijiste algo, lloraste y me dijiste que la culpa era mia, no lo pude soportar - dijo Dell con una mirada desidida

wow esto ya parece telenovela, donde puse mis palomitas? - susurro Meiko

me dolio verte llorar y ser el culpable, lo he estado pensando, Haku - dijo Dell mientras que empesaba a ponerse nervioso

lo estuviste pensando? el que? - pregunto Haku con una esperanza dentro de ella, esperanza que no deseaba perder

en lo importante que eres oara mi, nos conocemos desde ni os, hemos pasado mucho juntos - dijo Dell con un hilo de voz fragil - y como un idiota empese a alejarme de ti

no eres un idiota, Dell-kun - exclamo Haku intentando animar a su preciado amigo

si lo soy! - Dijo Dell alsando la voz - porque estaba alejando a a persona mas importante para mi

eh? - exclamo Haku sorprendida, alimentando su esperanza - que acabas de decir? Dell-kun?

no me hagas repetirlo - susurro Dell, despues de eso cogio a Haku de los hombros y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

Dell...kun - susurro Haku con una sonrisa en sus labios

bravo bravo jo jo! - grito Meiko mientras aplaudia, haciendoles recordar al duo de albinos que ella estaba presente - lindo melodrama mis queridos amigos, ahora solo falta el beso

be...beso? - gritaron los 2 albinos al unisono por la sorpresa

pero...no me molestaria - susurro Haku - si fueses tu

Haku - exclamo Dell realmente sorprendido, entonces la agarro de los hombros y la beso, fue un beso corto, pero contenian tantos sentimientos reprimidos que para ellos los segundos que duro el beso les parecio a os.

2 a os despues

Te felicito, Dell - dijo Gackupo con un traje negro con ua rosa purpura - quien diria que te casarias antes que yo jaja

y todo te lo debo a ti a a tus estupidas bromitas - contesto Dell quien llevaba un traje blanco - pero recuerda que de aqui a unos 2 meses mas y te casas con Megurine, asi que estate preparado

jeje, supongo - dijo Gackupo rascandose la nuc aen simbolo de verguenza

me pregunto si ella estara tan nerviosa como yo - exclamo Dell

es obvio que lo estara, pero recuerda quee s Haku de quien hablamos, ella tiene mucha determinacion, sino ya te hubiese botado hace tiempo - ablo Gackupo con la intencion de burlarse de su albino amigo

cierto, bueno, la hora ha llegado - dijo Dell por ultima vez antes de entrar por la puerta hacia donde deberia esperar a aquella mujer que lo habia dominado

DESPUES DE TODO, EL SOPORTO UNA NOCHE DE ABSTINENCIA POR ELLA, LA DUENA DE SU CORAZON.

no tengo mucha confianza en mis historias, espero le guste a alguien...la hiba a terminar hace unos dias pero mi pc se malogro y ademas estoy en examenes asi que me tomo mucho poder terminar este one-fic. Dimencio, como prometi hace tiempo, aqui esta mi historia HakuXDell. jajaja 


End file.
